Pretty Boy
by 68luvcarter
Summary: Morgan invites Reid to try out his new swimming pool. Written for Heat Wave Challenge.


I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS OR THE CHARACTERS FEATURED IN THIS STORY. BUT I WOULD LIKE TO BORROW MGG FOR A LITTLE WHILE IF ANYONE CAN ARRANGE THAT FOR ME.

Morgan groaned in frustration, softly beating his head against the refrigerator door. This had never happened to him before. Here he was on the rare third date with a beautiful, exotic woman and he, the ladies man, felt nothing. How could this be?

Morgan had met Michelle at the gym; she is the kind of woman any man would want. Beautiful, sexy, smart; he should be overjoyed to have her sitting next to his swimming pool. He should feel something seeing her in nothing but a skimpy bikini top and boy shorts. Instead here he stood in front of the refrigerator with the excuse he was grabbing another beer when all he really wanted was to usher Michelle out the door.

He thought it had been a fluke when he had spent the first date at the movies actually interested in the movie and not making a move. Then taking her home afterwards he had felt no desire past the goodnight kiss on the cheek before leaving. She had actually called him for the second date to the amusement park. Morgan had enjoyed the second date as well but again nothing beyond taking her home and a kiss goodnight ever crossed his mind.

Michelle had told him how nice it was to date a gentleman that wasn't interested in making moves on her but Morgan knew that wasn't it. He just felt no sexual interest in this lovely lady and it was really starting to make him worry. At first he thought it was because the last case had been so difficult; Reid once again had been injured by a suspect and Morgan had been unable to protect him. Morgan had decided that feeling guilty over the young genius had tempered his interest on the first date but while Reid was okay and returning to work on Monday, Morgan's interest in the ladies was still non-existent.

Something was not right.

Reid walked into work Monday morning with a sense of relief. He hated being away from work. He hated even more that the criminals they chased all seemed to see him as the weak link therefore leaving him with a target on his back when situations went badly. He sighed as he sat down at his desk in the near empty bullpen and waited for the remainder of his team to arrive to either tease or baby him. He was frustrated with himself. The team shouldn't have to worry that he would be injured when they went to arrest a suspect but Spencer knew they all looked out for him. He didn't want them to have to focus on him when their attention should be on capturing the criminal and keeping themselves safe.

So deep in thought Spencer didn't hear anyone behind him until a pair of arms was thrown around his neck making him jump with a very unmanly squeak. He was not surprised to turn his head and find Garcia's ample bosom pressed to the side of his face. Morgan was standing behind her with a rather large grin on his face, eyes twinkling in merriment.

"Better let him go, Garcia before the heat in his face sets your shirt on fire," Morgan laughed.

"Oh my sweet, boy genius, are you okay?" Garcia asked without any move to release him from her clutches.

Reid pulled himself from Garcia's arms before answering, "I'm fine, Garcia. I don't know why Hotch made me stay home last week. I was perfectly capable of at least doing paperwork."

"Sweet boy, you know Hotch is just being a concerned papa bear and the doctor did say you needed to stay off your ankle," Garcia reasoned before leaning forward to kiss his forehead and walking to her office.

"Papa bear?" Reid said with a grimace.

Morgan laughed as he leaned over and pinched Reid's check, "Yeah Pretty Boy, Hotch has to take care of our baby bear."

Reid frowned and slapped Morgan's hand away from his face.

"Morgan stop picking on Reid," Hotch said from behind them, "Reid, how are you feeling today?"

"I'm fine, Hotch. Glad to be back to work," Reid replied with a small smile.

Hotch glared at Morgan when he opened his mouth to tease Reid again. Morgan just rolled his eyes at Reid and headed off to his office with a wave over his shoulder.

Reid looked at Hotch and caught the slight grin on his face as he gave Reid a very un-Hotch like wink before turning to head upstairs. Reid raised his eyebrows in surprise before burying himself in paperwork.

It was good to be home.

Morgan sighed as he leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest. The whole situation with Michelle had been disrupting his thoughts all day. Not wanting to lead her on, Morgan had called and told her that he didn't think things were going to work out for them but that it was nothing on her part. Man, he hated to use the old "It's not you it's me" line.

At least the rest of the Monday had been good.

As much as he hated paperwork it was nice inside the air-conditioned office instead of outside where the temperatures kept soaring higher and higher. Baby girl had food delivered for the team and they had spent their lunch hour together in the round room. It had been nice. Morgan smiled as he thought of how Garcia, JJ and Emily had babied Reid during lunch and the answering blush that had covered pretty boy's face. They had all missed Reid while he had been off work; the young genius had a way of worming his way into everyone's hearts and bringing out their protective nature.

A knock on the door interrupted Morgan's thoughts and he glanced up as JJ stuck her head in the door to let him know they had a case. Oh well, it was nice while it lasted he thought as he followed her out of the office.

Reid was grateful to be home. This last case had not been too difficult but it had seemed so long. At least it was Thursday and barring a new case the team would have the weekend off. Reid's ankle was still improving and thanks to the rest periods Hotch had forced him to take to prop it up he was feeling as good as new. Reid had become used to the ladies and even Morgan babying him at times but Hotch and Rossi doing so had seemed a little weird. At least Hotch and Rossi were not as obvious about it.

Reid dropped his bag next to the washer and headed to the shower. As he stood beneath the warm spray of water Reid felt a moment of absolute peace fill his body. As much as he sometimes felt smothered by the team's over-protective manner he also felt….happy. He had spent his childhood being loved only by his mother and then only when she was capable so the unconditional love and concern from the team had never gotten old.

Sometimes it was nice to be babied.

Friday morning found the team finishing paperwork from the last case and talking about plans for the weekend. Garcia, JJ and Emily had plans to spend Saturday shopping and getting last minute items together before Prentiss left for her new job on Monday. Morgan really hated to see her leave but could understand that sometimes you just need a fresh start. Plans were made for lunch on Sunday for everyone to say goodbye and still leave her enough time to handle any last minute details.

Jack had a couple of soccer games on Saturday so Hotch and Rossi had put their heads together over lunch to strategize how to win the championship. Not that either of them seemed too concerned with winning when Jack and his teammates were having so much fun just playing. It was entertaining to watch them plotting even though everyone knew most of the plans would most likely be forgotten when the kids smiled at them. They were both wrapped up by the kids and the kids had already figured it out. Both seemed to enjoy the games as much as the kids did and it was amusing to say the least.

Morgan realized that Reid had been quiet about any plans. It wasn't unusual for him to not offer up any plans unless some exciting comic book or sci-fi thing came along but Morgan found he was very interested in what the young genius had planned.

As casually as he could Morgan brought the conversation around to Reid and asked his plans for their week-end off and was strangely relieved to find Reid didn't actually have any plans.

"I think I'm going to stay inside where it's cool and read," Reid answered Morgan's question.

Morgan scoffed, "Come on, pretty boy you can't stay locked up inside all weekend. I got the new swimming pool. You should come over tomorrow and enjoy it with me."

"Morgan I'm not much for swimming. I don't even have a pair of swim trunks," Reid said.

"I have an extra pair you can use. Come on Reid, it'll be fun," Morgan grinned.

Reid refused but Morgan was persistent and after a while Reid gave in and agreed to come to Morgan's house on Saturday afternoon but still said he would not be swimming.

Reid swallowed hard as Morgan's grin grew bigger before he walked away.

Reid squared his shoulders as he climbed out of his beat up old car and walked slowly to Morgan's front door. How did he ever let Morgan talk him in to coming over to swim? Reid never agreed to swim but he was smart enough to know if Morgan wanted him to swim, he would swim. Reid always ended up doing what Morgan wanted him to. Reid couldn't stay mad at or hold out against Morgan for long, just as he knew that Morgan would never do or say anything to hurt him.

Reid raised his hand to knock but the door opened before his knuckles ever rapped on the door. Morgan opened the door already in bright, blue swim trunks then frowned at Reid's button-down and slacks.

"Pretty Boy, come on in," Morgan said with way too much enthusiasm for Reid's peace of mind.

When Reid was too slow to enter, Morgan threw his arm around the younger man's shoulders and ushered him inside. Morgan didn't release Reid until he got to the laundry room where Reid found two pair of swim trunks, a red pair and a black pair. Morgan patted his shoulder and told him to meet him in the kitchen after he changed then walked out of the room.

Reid sighed and picked up the first pair. The black appeared the smaller of the two not only in size but in coverage as well. As much as Reid would like to have the extra coverage the red would give he also did not want to chance losing the larger trunks in the pool. There were no mirrors in the laundry room for him to check his appearance which was probably why Morgan had left him there to change. Morgan would know him well enough to realize if he had seen his reflection he would not have come out of the room. Reid grabbed a white t-shirt he saw folded on top of the dryer and added it to his attire before he opened the door to find Clooney standing on the other side.

Not expecting him Reid was surprised but then Clooney nudged his hand with his nose. Reid had been to Morgan's house enough to feel comfortable around the big dog and not be intimidated. After a moment of affection Clooney turned as if to lead Reid to Morgan.

Morgan had his back to Reid when he walked in to the room but turned when he heard steps. Seeing the look of Morgan's face stopped Reid in his tracks. Morgan looked shocked. Embarrassed Reid turned quickly and hurried back to the laundry room to change and leave. It only took a moment for Morgan to follow. Morgan entered the room just as Reid grabbed his clothes.

"Reid..."

"Reid, wait…."

"Stop Reid…please," Morgan pleaded as he reached for Reid's arm.

"I told you I didn't wear swim trunks, Morgan. I don't look good in them. I'm skinny and pale and…"

"Beautiful….Reid….you look beautiful," Morgan said catching Reid off guard enough to pull his clothes out of his hands and set them back on the washer.

Morgan smiled at the look on Reid's face. The kid looked surprised but Morgan was telling the truth. Reid really is a pretty boy and although Morgan had always thought Reid was attractive he had no idea that Reid had filled out so nicely. Reid in the shorts was not what had shocked Morgan…..it was his reaction to seeing Reid that had shocked him.

Morgan may not have felt desire for Michelle but he definitely felt it for Reid.

Morgan was surprised that he didn't feel upset at the idea of his reaction to Reid. If his body had behaved this way for another man he might be concerned or upset but everything was different with Reid. Morgan once again put his arm around Reid's slim body leading him to the kitchen enjoying the touch more than he probably should. Glancing at Reid's profile, Morgan noticed the pout he was wearing and felt a tightening in his chest and lower.

His disinterest in Michelle was becoming clearer all the time.

The rest of the day was lazy and Reid decided he liked swimming or at least he liked swimming with Morgan. The t-shirt had disappeared soon after he had gotten wet, he didn't like the heavy, soggy feel of it hanging on his slender frame. Morgan had covered Reid's pale back with sunscreen while Reid had taken care of his chest and stomach. The two of them had laughed and swam together, talked about movies and books, never once bringing up work.

Morgan returned from his kitchen with two ice cream cones and Reid was happily licking the sweet confection from his sticky fingers when he noticed Morgan had stopped eating and was watching him. It was not the first time he had noticed Morgan staring at him since he had told him he looked beautiful but it was the first time that Reid realized what the looks meant. Morgan was attracted to him. Reid felt his breath hitch in his chest as he too forgot all about the ice cream melting in his hand.

Morgan knew he was going to kiss Reid. He needed to kiss him as much as he needed to breathe, maybe more. Reid's lips were swollen and pink from the cold ice cream and his eyes were so round Morgan felt like he could get lost in them. Morgan set down his ice cream and walked towards Reid stopping inches from him; he could feel the heat from his skin. He leaned in slowly to give the younger man enough time to pull away. Reid didn't pull away. Instead when Morgan stopped short of touching him Reid dropped his cone and raised his hands to Morgan's face and pulled him in for a kiss. Morgan's arms went around Reid's waist as he deepened the kiss, enjoying the feel of Reid's bare sun-warmed skin against his own.

"Morgan," Reid whispered as he pulled his lips from Morgan's staying close enough to feel the warmth of his breath mingle with his own. Morgan responded by placing small, sweet kisses along Reid's jawline as Reid slide his hands from Morgan's face until his arms were wrapped tight around the older man's neck. Neither of them spoke another word until Clooney let them know he was feeling left out. Laughing the two men pulled apart and gave Clooney the affection he needed.

Morgan looked up from petting Clooney's head to see Reid watching him.

"Everything okay, pretty boy?" he asked.

"Morgan, are you…okay…with this…us?" Reid asked brows furrowed.

"Pretty boy, I admit I would have never imagined myself feeling like this with another man, especially after Carl Buford hurt me the way he did. But I trust you, more than I have ever trusted anyone other than my family," Morgan reached forward softly touching Reid's face.

Reid laid his hand over Morgan's and turned to kiss his palm. Morgan smiled and pulled Reid back for another soft kiss before reaching for his hand and pulling him back towards the house and a waiting Clooney.

"So what happens now?" Reid asked.

"Pretty boy, we have a lifetime to figure things out….I'm not going anywhere," Morgan smiled as he pulled Reid to his side.

Morgan suddenly laughed causing Reid to lift his brow.

"I was just thinking my perfect woman turned out to be a pretty boy," Morgan smiled, "with a really nice ass."

Reid blushed for once not afraid of what the future would bring. He knew he would never have to face it alone.

The End


End file.
